We Dance!
by PharaohAtemu'sGirl
Summary: K.H. teaches the Dragonslayers and various people to dance.. see inside for a better review.PG13 for language.
1. Prologue

This is a story about my friends, myself, the Dragonslayers, Van, Merle, Allen, Hitomi, and Millerna. Folken makes an appearence as well. And my nephew Allen! My friend K.H. is teaching everyone how to dance and some people have issues and personal differences with each other. This has bad words, so PG-13 to be safe. Here's who's assigned to dance with who:

Viole Allison (A.G.)

Gatty Tara (T.G.)

Allen B. Tara

Shesta Kari ( K.H.)

Guimel Arianna( A.T.)

Miguel Kamara

Dallet Tiffany ( T.L.)

Dilandau Wildfire( Me!)

Allen Schezar Millerna, Donna ( D.O. and no, not deoderant, that's her intitials and he has two partners.)

Jajuka Merle

Van Hitomi

A.B. gets phnemonia. Gatty becomes T.L.'s partner.

So there is my prologue, sort of thing. Some do tango, and others do Waltz.

Gatty: I get a star by my name!

author: no, That's an asterix.

Gatty: oh.

Author: I don't own anything, except wildfire because she is me.


	2. Personal differences dance

PharaohAtemusGirl: Second chapter. Actually, the first full chapter. I don't own anything, but my oc, and my friends own the other ocs, as they are them.

Personal differences dance

Tiffany was yelling Dallet to death;he tripped her.

K.H.- Why are you yelling? You're suppossed to dance!

TL- He tripped me!

Dallet- I didn't try! This dance is hard!

TL- Excuses, excuses.

A.T. was laughing like mad.

Guimel(blushing)-What'd I do? ( starts crying)

A.T.- (confused)

K.H.- What now?

TL- He threw her on the floor on accident.

Kamara storms out. Miguel curses.

Miguel- She hates me.

T.L.- So do ! Watch it, you fool! ( to Dallet)

Dallet- (mimicks her) Ouch!

Donna- My turn!

Millerna- No, MY turn!

Allen.S- Ladies...

Allison (grins)- I think I'm in love...

Viole - (uneasy)

WF- Don't touch me!

Dilandau- We're suppossed to dance!

WF- Don't touch me!

K.H.- Why does nothing ever work out right? Just dance you two!

WF- Why...

K.H.- (gets scary like) JUST DO IT!

WF- Fine.

Tara- That's sounds wrong!

T.L.- Tara!

Merle- Jajuka, you're too tall for me. Besides, you're a smelly dog!

Jajuka- Thanks, I feel so loved.

WF- Merle, you just now noticed he's a dog?

Merle- No!

Hitomi- I think you're doing it wrong.

Van- You think so? Well, I know what I am doing!

WF- I think I am falling asleep...

Dilandau sighs.

K.H.- Take 5!

WF goes and lies down somewhere.

( Takes a break... has writer's block. day's later)

5 minutes later...

K.H.- Alright! Break's over! Back to work!

T.L.- Not you again!

Dallet- Just be quiet and dance.

A.T.- This is so much fun! I think I am going to puke!

Guimel- (confused) I make you sick? ( let's go of her and walks away.)

T.L.- Oh, right. Just send him away.

A.T.- He was twirling me around and around! It was so much fun! But I did feel like I was going to Puke! Wouldn't you?

T.L.- Oh.

K.H.- Why was he twirling you, that's not a waltz!

A.T.- He's waltz impaired. ( goes off to find Guimel)

A.G.- (stares dreamily at Viole)

Viole- ( smiles at her... uneasy like while trying not to trip her.)

A.G. faints.

WF- You killed her! Good job!

Viole- I didn't!

K.H.- Just take a break till she wakes.

K.L. still hadn't come back. Miguel looked sulky.

Tara- Still sulking, Migue?

Miguel nods.

Tara- Ooh, he loves her!

WF- Oh, I've known that for awhile! She actually thinks he's hot... I dont' know why she got mad..

Miguel blushed. Donna turned mutinous and chased Millerna up a tree. Millerna refused to come down.

Van- NOW am I doing it right?

Hitomi- Yes.

WF- Is it possible to fall asleep while dancing?

K.H.- Is he THAT boring?

WF- No...

Dilandau- How can you be thinking about falling asleep when you have issues with me... touching you for dancing?

WF- No clue.. you have cold hands, keep stepping on my feet, you smell like guys cologne and Spearmint gum, and you are breathing on me.

Dilandau-...

WF- Yet I feel like drifting away...

T.L.- Do you really hate him touching you? You have your face almost against his chest.

WF- I always do that when I dance with a guy taller than me.

T.L.- Oh.

Merle- Jajuka, can you PLEASE do something about your dog smell?

Jajuka- You insult me. Do I insult you?

Merle- No.

Jajuka- See? Can't we just get along?

Merle- Depends... do you even like me?

Jajuka- For a cat, yes. You're interesting.

They stare at each other.

A.T.- Guimel...

Guimel- (all dramatic) Please, I wish to be alone!

A.T.- Please... I just meant you were twirling me too much and I felt sick. But I like you, I have dancing with you. Please.

Guimel- Really? Well... fine. Let's dance.

They go and resume dancing.

Tara- Where's Allen? ( allen B, not ugly Allen from Escaflowne.)

WF- He has phnemonia!

Tara- no wonder I am dancing with mushroom boy!

Gatty- I am Gatty, not mushroom boy!

Tara- ... MUSHROOM BOY!

Donna- Allen, do you like Millerna?

Millerna- (from her branch in her tree) Of course he does!

Allen- As a friend yes, otherwise, not really.

Donna- Wonderful!

Millerna seethes.

K.H.- Are we okay with each other?

Various voices- sure

Merle- I have come to an understanding with a dog!

Miguel- She hates me even though she thinks I am hot!

Dilandau- Mine fell asleep...

Van snickers at Dilandau. Dilandau chases him around with a lighter. WF woke up on the floor.. head hurting.

WF- Oh, my aching head!

Millerna comes down from her tree and gets chased into a toilet by Donna (again).

Van- KARI! He BURNED me!

Millerna- Gross, get her away from me!

WF- What for?

K.H.- Great. Total chaos. Perfect.

Merle- Get back here you (beep!)! He burned my ( beep) Tail! (Dilandau burned her tail) Then he gets his flame thrower and she screams and runs away. Folken suddenly appears and gets fried.( Bye bye, Folkie!)

K.H.- I'm going to get an expresso and a migrane pill.

Wildfire- Am I suppossed to say something?

Kari H.- If you want to.

Wildfire- well, I don't want to. Dilandau!

Dilandau shows up and burns reader.

Wildfire- Sorry about him... he has special needs. Do you wish to say anything, Dilandau-sama?

Dilandau-...(famous line) BURN! ( Holds up flamethrower)( told ya.)

Kari H.- Don't, Dilandau- Sama!

Dilandau- Only wildfire can call me that... anyone else who does BURNS! TO THE GROUND!

Kari H.- Wild, I think we are done.

Tala- Reveiw!

Wild- Tala! You are not in this fic!

Tala- Oh, I'm not! What kind of a fic is this?

Kari H.- Escaflowne.

Tala- Oh. I'm gone then.

Wild- good.


End file.
